


Minific dump ground.

by DucksandDirks8



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Incest., Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-22 15:15:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DucksandDirks8/pseuds/DucksandDirks8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So anything that I don't like enough to put into a separate fanfic, or is just short and lame.  Or unfinished things. Lame I know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dave lied on his back, facing away from the woman he loved, his sister. It had been going on for years, since they were in their teens, and the sex was wild and like that of lovers far older. Now it was monotonous and quite, like that of people who no longer wished to go on and drag it out, nor end it.   
He no longer felt the same loving spark when they kissed, and he could feel her slipping through her fingers faster than that of the sands of time. Life itself had started to slip through his fingers. If felt as if though he was much older than he was. The never spoke or kissed the way they had before, and Dave missed it quite terribly, he missed the mornings of hiding from their guardians together. He missed it all quite terribly.


	2. Woah wow JohnDaveish

It was around two in the morning when the fully awake boy logs onto his computer, and frowns seeing a little icon showing that his best friend across the state was up.   
"hey. it's like four for you, why are you up?"   
John stares at his screen, waiting to hear the beep telling him that he had been graced with an answer.  
"sleep just wasnt coming why are you up like wouldnt your dad bust a vein seeing you up talking to boys at two in the morning"   
"nah. i was having a nightmare, that kind of felt of real, but fake all the same. like you, me, jade and rose were stuck in this looped game, where we kept on dying, leaving another to fill up and twist and it just wasn't coming to an end. and you died a lot, and there we kids who weren't anything like us. it was so surreal."   
It takes him a long time to reply, and John immediately regrets sending the message.   
"i had a few dreams like that jade said she had too and that she once dreamt that she shot me and that she see it each time she falls asleep nightmares man"   
He ran his through his fingers and yawed.   
"it kind of has me worried, like what if something happens to one of us? we don't exactly live all that close, so we'll never know. or what if we just drift away from each other?"   
Again, it takes him a long time to reply, and John almost goes to lie back down until he is woken from the half haze by the beep.   
"that shouldnt be for a damn long time i mean yeah we all have lives apart and we wont always be there but still"   
"true. i better go lie down before i fall asleep here."   
John shutoff his computer, while Dave remained at his. The shaded boy was thankful for the shitty chat clients lack of a offline messaging systems.   
"i don't have a clue what i would do if anything happened to you or jade or anybody especially you john" 

((idk how to format sorry)


End file.
